¿Peculiar amistad?
by YaniiR
Summary: Era extraño. No todos los días puedes ver a una eritrocito adulta acompañada de un joven metamielocito, pero ambos habían fomentado ese lazo desde hace tiempo; aunque el último no sentía solamente una amistad.


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

 **Mini aclaraciones:** Semi AU

Kō chūsei es como decir "metamielocito" en japones, o precursor neutrofílico, que según el manga es el último estadio de los neutrófilos antes de ser adultos (osea son como adultos jovenes aun x3)

sin mas ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

El níveo se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama, estaba viendo al techo no podía conciliar el sueño, aún después del arduo entrenamiento que fue sometido ese día. Sentía una inusual taquicardia, en lo más profundo de su núcleo sólo podía pensar en una cosa y era en esa mirada ámbar tan profunda.

...

Al pasar los días que luego se convirtieron en semanas, su adiestramiento como metamielocito se intensificaba más, pero tanto él como sus compañeros lograban vencerlos. Su parte favorita del día era que al terminar se iba rápidamente a las duchas, salía tan aprisa como le era posible, con su inconfundible polo blanco más el equipo básico que un neutrófilo en formación tiene y se ponía justo en la posición adecuada donde pasaban los eritrocitos a dejar el oxígeno a la Médula Ósea Roja. Chequeó rápidamente el itinerario que había tomado "prestado" de la oficina de su profesor para ratificar si hoy le tocaba pasar a cierta especial célula.

-¡Kō chūsei-kun!

 _Esa voz_

El mencionado volteó rápidamente mientras escondía histérico el documento eritrocitario.

-¡¿Que tal?! -Exclamó exaltado con una sonrisa igualmente nerviosa.

-Vengo a entregar oxígeno -Respondió alegre AE-3803 de encontrarse con su peculiar amigo. -Pero aemm...

-¿Te perdiste? -Inquirió a lo que la pelirroja afirmó penosamente con su cabeza, el adolescente aprovechó la ocasión. -Puedo guiarte si quieres

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, pero me siento culpable ¿no te regañan por estar aquí?

-No, ya terminó nuestro entrenamiento -Respondió al tiempo que la guiaba hacia el edificio en donde necesitaban el vital gas.

En el camino ambas células charlaban amenamente, era extraño no todos los días puedes ver a una eritrocito adulta acompañada de un joven metamielocito, pero ambos habían fomentado ese lazo desde hace tiempo; aunque el último no sentía solamente una amistad.

Sabía que no era normal, no estaba seguro si era correcto, podía culpar a su edad una mezcla de "pasión e ingenuidad", sin embargo, concluyó que ese sentimiento había culminado en algo que luchó por negarse a sí mismo, pero al estar con ella sentía que nada de lo que dijeran los demás importara, que sus protocolos no le impedían sentir y mucho menos _sentir amor._

-¿Estás bien Kō chūsei-kun? -Preguntó la de orbes dorados al ver que el mencionado estaba muy distraído viéndola

-¿Ah? -Salió de sus pensamientos y se dio un par de bofetadas mentales, mientras improvisaba que contestarle. -¡Si, si! De hecho, te quería comentar algo

-¿En serio? ¡Dime!

El leucocito era conocido por ser el más serio e intrépido de su grupo de amigos, pero toda esa rudeza se iba al bazo cuando se tratase de estar con ella, inspiró profundo, quiso por fin decirle lo que sentía, aunque sea fugazmente ya que sabía qué no tendría una oportunidad.

-Bu-bueno verás... -Este era casi de la misma altura que ella, aún con la diferencia de estadios, él era levemente más alto, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo para responderle. -Ya me dieron mi código con el cual me identificaré cuando trabaje en las venas como un Neutrófilo -Fue finalmente lo que dijo

-¡Eso es genial! -Exclamó contenta la hematíe. -Y, ¿Cuál es?

-U-1146

-Me gusta, te queda -Rio mientras entraba hacia el edificio en donde debía entregar oxígeno

-¿Gracias? -Él también rio

-¡Eso significa que pronto vas a graduarte! -El chico afirmó. -¡Bien! Nos toparemos más seguido -Concluyó feliz la fémina

-Si, eso creo -Dijo de la misma manera él, mientras se quedaba parado pues esa parte del edificio sólo era permitido el paso de los eritrocitos y las hemocitoblastos

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme -Articuló la glóbulo rojo -¡Nos vemos!. -Ella estaba por irse, pero una mano blanca sostuvo su brazo haciendo que se volteara, el joven albino la sostuvo por sus hombros y se atrevió a darle un gesto en su frente

-Nos vemos -Susurró con una sonrisa, alejándose lentamente, volteó a verla y le dedicó un ademán de despedida con su mano para finalmente irse.

Por su parte la bermeja sintió un calor que subía a su cara, estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada, posó sus dos manos en sus mejillas queriendo alejar esos nuevos sentimientos que se habían colado por ahí.

-Nos vemos 1146-Kun -Se dijo nuevamente así misma, tocándose su frente, el lugar en donde ese intrépido precursor neutrofílico le dio un beso.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya desde joven el señor leucocito siempre fue así de intrépido e.e jeje**

 **como puse al principio este one-shot es un Semi AU en donde U-1146 es aún un joven metamielocito pero AE-3803 ya es una eritrocito adulta (jooojooo)  
escribir este disparate salio que una vez estaba oyendo musica y sonó Pisando Fuerte de Alejadro Sanz y rayos! no me resistí en escribir esto (sorry xD!)**

 **En unos días subiré dos nuevos FanFics, estos serán Long-Fics uno lo subiré aqui a FF y el otro a mi nueva cuenta en wattapp así que tendrán para leer! :D espero que lo disfruten! ya escribí los primeros 2 caps :3**

 **un enoooorme agradecimiento a todos mis fieles lectores como**

 **Belén, Runo Taisho, Hayami-San, Mi Fan Eunice :3 , y todos los que me dejan reviews que mencionaré posteriormente! :D los amo xD!**

 **Nos leeremos pronto ;)**


End file.
